Coupable ou non coupable ?
by White-cry
Summary: Une jeune fille est accusée d'avoir assassiné son père, est elle coupable ? Sera t'elle condamnée à mort ?
1. Le procès

**Coucou ! J'ai regardé un vieux film de 1957 et ça m'a donné l'idée de cette fic un peu bizarre ****lol.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimé, c'est un two-shot, voici donc le premier chapitre, je précise que je ne connais rien au système judiciaire si ce n'est quelques informations récupérées sur google. **

**C'est la première fois que je fais une fic constituée uniquement de dialogues mais bref, bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Président :** "Vous jurez et promettez d'examiner avec l'attention la plus scrupuleuse les charges qui seront portées contre Santana Lopez, de ne trahir ni les intérêts de l'accusé, ni ceux de la société qui l'accuse, ni ceux de la victime ; de ne communiquer avec personne jusqu'après votre déclaration ; de n'écouter ni la haine ou la méchanceté, ni la crainte ou l'affection ; de vous rappelez que l'accusé est présumé innocent et que le doute doit lui profiter ; de vous décider d'après les charges et les moyens de défense, suivant votre conscience et votre intime conviction avec l'impartialité et la fermeté qui conviennent à un homme probe et libre, et de conserver le secret des délibérations, même après la cessation de vos fonctions ". (Article 304 du code de procédure pénale).

_Le président appelle un par un les jurés , et leur demande de dire : " je le jure "._

* * *

**Président : **"Accusée, levez-vous !"

**Président : **"Santana Lopez née le 15 janvier 1995, vous êtes accusée d'avoir assassiné votre père, Luis Lopez dans la nuit du quatorze au quinze juin 2013, vers minuit, plaisez vous coupable ou non coupable ?"

**Avocat de la défense, William Shuester ;**"Non coupable"

**Président :**"Bien, nous allons maintenant commencer avec les questions à l'accusée et aux différents témoins, procureur Sue Sylvester, commencez"

* * *

**Sue Sylvester :** "Mlle Lopez, comment décririez-vous vos relations avec votre père ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "Mauvaise..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "Vous violentait t'il ?"

**Santana Lopez : **"Oui..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "Depuis toujours ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "Non"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Depuis quand ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "Depuis environ trois ans"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Y a t'il eu un événement déclencheur à ces violences ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "Répondez, Mlle Lopez"

**Santana Lopez :** "Oui..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "Lequel ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "La révélation de mon homosexualité"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Bien...vous battez il régulièrement ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "Je sais pas je..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "À qu'elle fréquence ?"

**Santana Lopez :** "Environ une fois par semaine"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Motif suffisant pour le tuer, non ?"

**Santana Lopez :**"Non !"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Bien...nous verrons ça plus tard"

**Président :** "Maître William Schuester, avocat de la défense commis d'office, à vous"

**William Schuester :** "Que faisiez-vous dans la nuit du 14 au 15 juin vers minuit ?"

**Santana Lopez :**"J'étais au cinéma"

**William Schuester :**"Voir quel film?"

**Santana Lopez :**"Gatsby le magnifique"

**William Schuester :**"Réalisés par ?"

**Santana Lopez :**"Tarantino"

**William Schuester :**"À quelle heure êtes vous partie de chez vous ?"

**Santana Lopez :**"Vers onze heures et demi"

**William Schuester :**"Et vous êtes rentrée à...?"

**Santana Lopez :**"Trois heures du matin"

**William Schuester :**"Bien, merci"

* * *

**Président :** "Accusez, vous pouvez vous assoir, j'appelle à la barre Shannon Beiste, lieutenant de police, le procureur peut l'interroger"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Pourquoi vous-êtes vous rendue sur les lieux du crime ?"

**Shannon Beiste :** "Nous avons reçut un appel de l'un des voisins de l'immeuble d'en face"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Quand êtes vous arrivée sur les lieux du crime ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Environ quinze minutes plus tard"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Mlle Lopez est elle retournée sur les lieux de son crime ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Oui, vers trois heures du matin"

**Sue Sylvester :** "L'avez-vous interrogée ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Oui"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Qu'à t'elle dit comme alibis ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Qu'elle était au cinéma"

**Sue Sylvester :** "A t'elle nommé le nom du film qu'elle est allée voir ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Non..."

**Sue Sylvester :** "Pourquoi ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Elle disait qu'elle l'avait oublié"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Bien, merci"

**Président :** "Maître Schuester, à vous"

**William Schuester :** "Comment avez-vous trouvé la victime ?"

**Shannon Beiste :**"Morte, étendue sur le sol, un foulard autour du cou"

**William Schuester :**"Le foulard l'a t'il étranglé ?"

**Shannon Beiste : **"Ça ne fait aucun doute"

William** Schuester :** "Merci"

* * *

**Président :** "Roz Washington, propriétaire d'un cinéma"

**Sue sylvester :** "Avez-vous vu la dénommée Santana Lopez aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente près de votre cinéma ?"

**Roz Washington :** "Non"

* * *

**Président :** "Blaine Anderson, ami de l'accusée"

**William Schuester :** "Avez-vous vu Santana Lopez durant la journée du quatorze mars 2013 ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Oui"

**William Schuester :** "Avait elle l'air dans son état normal ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Oui"

**William Schuester :**"Vous as t'elle parlé d'un quelconque projet de tuer son père ?"

B**laine Anderson :** "Non"

**William Schuester :**"Vous qui la connaissez depuis plusieurs années, la croyez- vous capable de tuer son père ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Non"

**Président :** "Procureur"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Portait elle un foulard ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Oui"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Le même que celui qui a servit à étrangler le cadavre ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Oui..."

**Sue Sylvester :**"Comment décririez vous ses relations avec son père ?"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Je..."

**Sue Sylvester** :"Vous avez prêté serment"

**Blaine Anderson :** "Conflictuelles"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Je vous remercie"

* * *

**Président : **"Mlle Terri Delmonico, voisine habitant sous l'appartement de Luis et Santana Lopez"

**Sue Sylvester :** "Avez-vous entendu du bruit dans la journée ?"

**Terri Delmonico :** "Oui"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Quel était ce bruit ?"

**Terri Delmonico : **"Une dispute entre monsieur Lopez et sa fille"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Avez-vous entendu des paroles venant de l'appartement du dessus ce soir là vers minuit ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Oui"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Quoi donc ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Je vais te tuer"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Autre chose ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Des bruits de luttes suivit d'un corps qui chutait et de pas dans l'escalier"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Je suis allée voir au judas devant la porte"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Santana Lopez qui s'enfuyait"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Merci"

**Président : **"Avocat de la défense"

**William Schuester : **"Vous êtes enceinte, je crois"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Oui"

**William Schuester : **"De combien de mois ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Bientôt huit"

**William Schuester : **"Pensez-vous que celà puisse altérer votre jugement ?"

**Terri Delmonico :**"Absolument pas !"

**William Schuester : **"Bien, je vous remercie"

* * *

**Président : **"Mr Sandy Ryerson"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Que faisiez-vous vers la nuit du 14 au 15 juin 2013 ?"

**Sandy Ryerson :** "J'essayais de dormir, mais il fait si chaud..."

**Sue Sylvester :**"Vers minuit ?"

**Sandy Ryerson :**"J'ai entendu le bruit d'un avion passant au dessus de la ville. Je me suis relevé pour le voir et j'ai vu...j'ai vu cette jeune fille passant un foulard autour du cou de son père"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?"

**Sandy Ryerson :**"J'ai appelé la police"

**Sue Sylvester :**"Merci"

**Président : **"Avocat de la défense, à vous"

**William Schuester : **"Non...non c'est bon"

* * *

**Président : **"Bien, nous avons donc entendus tous les témoins, l'avocat de la défense et le procureur vont maintenant faire leur plaidoirie"

* * *

_Après les plaidoiries__  
_

**Président : **"Nous avons écoutés tout le monde, les jurés doivent maintenant délibérer, tous les jurés doivent être unanimes pour prononcer coupable ou non coupable, si vous vous prononcez coupable, l'accusée sera condamnée à la peine de mort"

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, le second ne sera pas trop dans le même style mais bon, je vais vous laisser juger.**

**Au fait, vous pensez que Santana est coupable ou non coupable ? Et qu'elle va être innocentée ou condamnée à mort ? Réponse jeudi ;)**


	2. La délibération

**Bon soir, désolée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre me prendrait autant de temps à écrire et je ne voulais vraiment pas le bâcler, bref.**

**Pour les reviews, désolée, je ne vais pas répondre individuellement, ce serait dévoiler ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre et je préfère garder le suspense intacte mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir :).**

**Je vais juste préciser que les personnages sont plus vieux que dans la série et que leur langage est donc un peu plus soutenu.**

**C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, alors bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Le lendemain, les jurés enterrent dans une petite pièce comportant une grande table rectangulaire et douze chaises. Ils se placèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à parler._

**Finn Hudson : **Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici. J'espère que nous pourrons régler rapidement cette affaire, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites après mais moi, j'ai des places pour le match de foot de ce soir.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Vous lisez le journal ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder les nouvelles.

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui, enfin la bourse, je suis banquière

**Sebastian Smythe : **Je dirige une petite entreprise de services, une idée de ma femme.

**Quinn Fabray : **Ah...

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'est interessant comme affaire, je veux dire, c'est inhabituel, nous aurions put avoir à juger un braquage et là, ce serait ennuyeux à mourir mais un meurtre...

**David Karovsky : **C'est tout de même impressionnant le tissus de mensonge qu'elle dit, vous y croyez vous à son histoire de cinéma ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Et son histoire de foulard, soit disant qu'on lui aurait pris pendant qu'elle serait allée au cinéma, ridicule si vous voulez mon avis...

**Mike Chang : **Vous avez vu le procureur, la façon dont elle a énoncée les faits dans l'ordre. Elle m'a beaucoup impressionnée.

**Marley Rose : **Très bon travail

**Mike Chang : **Ah oui, du très bon travail.

**Sam Evans : **Allons, commençons maintenant, un peu de silence. Vous mademoiselle devant la fenêtre.

**Brittany Pierce :** Pardon ?

**Sam Evans : **Nous voudrions commencer.

**Brittany Pierce : **Oui, excusez-moi.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Quand je pense...tuer son père comme ça...

**Kurt Hummel : **Allons, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, vous avez vu son père !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oui enfin, comme on dit, tel père telle fille, enfin vous me comprenez...

**Sam Evans : **Allons, un peu d'attention, commençons, je suggère que nous votons d'abord et que nous discutions de l'affaire ensuite.

**Finn Hudson : **Oui, votons, comme ça on pourra s'en aller.

**Sam Evans : **Oui, enfin, nous savons tous que c'est un meurtre que nous jugeons ici et que si nous reconnaissons l'accusée coupable, nous l'envoyons à la chaise électrique.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oui, nous le savons, allons-y.

**Sam Evans : **D'accord, déjà souvenons nous que nous devons avoir douze voies sur douze quelle que soit l'issue du vote alors, allons-y. Que ceux qui votent coupables veulent bien lever la main. Un, deux, trois quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit...à non, huit, neuf, dix, onze. Donc onze ont votés coupables, qui votent non coupable ? Une seule, bien.

**Sebastian Smythe : **C'est toujours comme ça...

**Finn Hudson : **Pffff ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Discuter...

**Finn Hudson : **Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est innocente ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Je n'en sais rien.

**David Karovsky : **Vous avez assistée au procès comme nous tous, vous savez que c'est une meurtrière dangereuse, c'est évident...

**Brittany Pierce : **Elle a dix-huit ans...

**David Karovsky : **L'âge n'a rien à voire, vous savez qu'elle a assassiné son père en l'étranglant, c'est évident... Le procureur l'a prouvé devant la cour de douze façons différentes, voulez-vous que je les énumère ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Non, merci.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Alors, que voulez-vous ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Juste en discuter.

**Finn Hudson : **Mais discuter de quoi ? On est onze à la croire coupable, on en est tous sûrs et certains à part vous...

**Sebastian Smythe :** J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, croyez-vous à ce qu'elle raconte ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Je ne sais pas, je suppose que non...

**Finn Hudson : **Alors pourquoi votez-vous contre nous ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Tout le monde votait coupable alors... Je trouvais difficile de lever la main et d'envoyer cette gamine à l'abattoir sans en avoir discuté avant.

**Finn Hudson : **Qui a dit que c'était facile ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Personne.

**Finn Hudson : **Donc vous croyez que j'ai voté un peu vite, mais je crois que cette gamine coupable, et je ne changerait pas d'avis, peut importe ce que vous diriz, même si vous en discutez pendant cent ans...

**Brittany Pierce : **Qui parle de vous faire changer d'avis ? Mais c'est la vie d'une jeune fille qui est en jeu, supposez qu'on se trompe.

**Finn Hudson : **Supposez qu'on se trompe ! Et supposez que le monde s'écroule, on peut supposer tout et n'importe quoi !

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est vrai...

**Finn Hudson :** Et ça n'a rien à voire avec le temps, supposez qu'on se décide en cinq minutes, ça changera quoi ?

**Brittany Pierce :** Accordons nous une heure, votre match ne commence qu'à huit heure.

**Finn Hudson : **...

**Sam Evans : **Quelqu'un veut il dire quelque chose ?

**Mike Chang : **Je veux bien rester pendant une heure.

**Sebastian Smythe : **C'est une bonne idée, j'ai entendu une bonne histoire hier soir...

**Brittany Pierce : **Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Dans ce cas je vous le demande, pourquoi nous sommes ici mademoiselle ?

**Brittany pierce : **J'en sais rien, peut être pour rien du tout. Mais écoutez, cette enfant à eu une existence lamentable, elle est née au fond d'un taudis, sa mère est morte quand elle avait dix ans puis elle a vécu un an en orphelinat pendant que son père purgeait une peine de prison pour escroquerie, ce n'est pas un début heureux, cette fille était une enfant torturée, mal dans sa peau. Elle a eu une enfance horrible et je crois que nous lui devons bien quelques minutes, c'est tout.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais nous ne lui devons rien, on l'a jugée comme tout le monde ! Vous savez combien ce procès à couté ? Elle a eu de la chance...**  
**

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Que voulez vous dire par là ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Nous sommes ici entre grandes personnes, nous connaissons les faits, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez cette gamine quand nous savons ce qu'elle est, j'ai vécu pendant des années parmi eux, on ne peut pas croire un mot de ce que raconte ces gosses là ! Ce sont des menteurs nés.

**Mike Chang : **Seul un crétin pourrait croire ça !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Ecoutez-moi...

**Mike Chang : **Vous pensez tout connaitre ? Il faudrait lui expliquer un certain nombre de choses à ce jeune homme !

**Finn Hudson : **Rohhh, on est pas dimanche, pas besoin de sermon...

**Sam Evans : **Allons, nous avons quelque chose à faire, faisons le ! Peut être que la demoiselle qui n'est pas d'accord avec nous pourrait nous expliquer ce qui la gêne et nous, nous pourrons lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprends pas.

**Rachel Berry : **J'ai peut être une idée sinon, je n'y avait pas pensé mais...peut être pourrons nous expliquer à cette jeune fille qu'elle a tort et que nous avons raison. Nous pourrons consacrer quelques instants à...enfin c'est une idée en l'air...

**Sam Evans : **Non non non, elle est très bonne. Parlons à tour de rôle, à vous d'abord !

**Marley Rose : **Eh bien...eh bien c'est que...c'est difficile à expliquer, je crois que cette gamine a tué, elle est coupable, c'est mon impression, enfin on a pas prouvé le contraire.

**Brittany**** Pierce : **Personne n'a à prouver le contraire, prouver ce n'est pas à la défense de le faire, vous savez que l'accusée n'est pas forcée de dire quoi que ce soit, c'est dans la constitution.

**Marley rose : **Oui, bien sûr, je le sais je voulais juste dire que...elle à tuée, elle est coupable, ça ne fait pas de doutes !

**David Karovsky : **Eh bien moi, voilà ce que je pense de tout ça, j'essaye de rester impartial et je m'en tiens uniquement aux faits. Premièrement, la femme enceinte habite en dessous de la pièce où a eu lieu le meurtre, à minuit dix exactement, elle a entendu des coups sourds qu'elle croit être dus à une bagarre, elle a entendu la gamine crier : Je vais te tuer ! Elle a entendu un corps tomber quelques secondes plus tard. Elle a courut, regardé par le judas et a vu la gamine dévaler l'escalier. La police est arrivée et a vu le père sur le sol, étranglé par un foulard. Le docteur a remonté le meurtre à peu après minuit, voilà les faits ! Ils sont irréfutables, la gamine a tué. Je suis aussi sensible que n'importe qui, je sais que la gamine n'a que dix-huit ans mais...elle a tué et il faut qu'elle paie son crime.

**Finn Hudson : **Je suis d'accord avec vous.

**Sam Evans : **Vous avez finit ?

**David Karovsky : **Oui

**Sam Evans : **Au suivant

**Quinn Fabray : **La version de l'accusée ne tiens pas debout, c'est indiscutable pour moi, cette gamine persiste à affirmer qu'elle était au cinéma à l'heure du crime, or chose étrange, elle ne se rappelait pas une heure plus tard quel film on y jouait ni le nom du réalisateur. Et personne ne l'a vu entrer ni sortir du cinéma.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Et l'homme qui a tout vu de la maison d'en face, si son témoignage ne prouve rien à celui là alors !

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'est vrai, il a vu le crime, c'est le seul qui y ait assisté !

**Sam Evans : **Messieurs dames, je vous en prie, continuons dans l'ordre !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Une seconde, voilà un homme qui était couché et qui ne pouvait pas dormir parce qu'il faisait trop chaud, vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire. Il regarde à la fenêtre et que vois t'il ? La gamine qui étrangle son père ! Il est minuit dix, tout concorde, il n'y a pas à dire, il connait cette gamine depuis toujours, sa fenêtre est juste en face de la sienne !

**Brittany Pierce : **J'aurai une question à poser, vous réfuter la version de la gamine, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire l'homme ? Il est du même milieu qu'elle et est aussi homosexuel qu'elle...

**Sebastian Smythe : **...Ha, vous ne perdez pas le nord, vous...

**Sam Evans : **Allons tout le monde, allons...

**Finn Hudson : **On s'en sortira jamais...

**Sebastian Smythe : **Pourquoi fait elle la maligne, elle ? Et à quoi ça sert ?

**Sam Evans : **Allons Monsieur, allons... Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer... À qui le tour ?

**Finn Hudson : **C'est à lui

**Kurt Hummel : **Puis-je être dispensé ?

**Sam Evans : **Euh...si vous voulez, au suivant.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Eh bien, c'est trop évident, j'ai été dès le début convaincu...En fait, la gamine a tué voilà...Je voulais trouver le mobile et...le mobile c'est très important parce que si il n'y en a pas...on ne peut rien comprendre... De toutes façons, les témoignage de l'homme habitant juste en face sont des arguments de poids... Est ce qu'on a pas parlé d'une bagarre entre le père et la fille aux environs de sept heure ce soir là ? Je peux me tromper mais je...

**Marley Rose : **Ça se passait à huit heure

**Brittany Pierce : **En effet, à huit heure c'est ça, ils se sont disputés et on a pas sut pourquoi, on a entendu le père frapper la gamine deux fois et en fin de compte on a vu la gamine sortir furieuse, qu'est ce que ça prouve ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'est à dire que...ça ne prouve rien du tout, ça fait juste partie du..

**Brittany Pierce : **Et c'est ça qui vous fournit un mobile, et le procureur est du même avis, je ne pense pas que ce soit un mobile, cette gamine se faisait frapper si souvent que la violence était pour elle une chose presque normale alors...je ne crois pas que deux gifles aient provoqués chez elle un réflexe de meurtre.

**Quinn Fabray : **C'était peut être deux de trop mademoiselle, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase...

**Sam Evans : **Vous avez autre chose à dire ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Euh...non.

**Sam Evans : **Très bien, à vous monsieur.

**Finn Hudson : **Je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à dire, il faut s'arrêter de parler ou on s'en sortira pas, cette gamine est une vrai délinquante, étudiez son dossier ! À dix ans elle est déjà passée devant le tribunal pour enfant, elle avait jeté une pierre à son instituteur, à seize ans on l'a mit dans une maison de redressement, on l'a mit deux fois en prison pour coups de couteau...

**Brittany Pierce : **À quinze ans, son père la battait régulièrement à coup de poings...

**Finn Hudson : **Et alors, avec ce genre de gosses ?

**David Karovsky : **Les gosses ne valent pas cher de nos jour...Quand j'étais gosse, je disais vous à mon père et maintenant ? entendez-vous un gosse dire vous à son père ?

**Mike Chang : **Les pères n'ont plus ça en tête.

**David Karovsky : **Avez-vous des gosses ?

**Mike Chang : **Non

**David Karovsky : **Moi j'en ai un. À neuf ans, il a refusé de se battre, j'en aurait crevé de honte. Je me suis juré de faire de lui un homme, même si je devais briser son corps. À seize ans, il savait se battre, ça oui...il m'a foutu son poing dans la figure et je ne l'ai pas revu pendant deux ans...les gosses... ça ne fait pas que du bien...

**Quinn Fabray : **Je crois que nous posons mal le problème. Cette fille est issue d'un foyer brisé avec une instabilité due à son orientation sexuelle, on y peut rien... Nous sommes là pour décider si il est innocent ou coupable et nous pour étudier les causes de son évolution.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Elle est dangereuse du fait de son homosexualité, c'est très connu, les gosses de ce types sont une menace pour la société. Et je crois que vous avez parfaitement raison, ces gosses sont de la racaille, surtout venant de ce milieu là.

**Kurt Hummel : **Ecoutez monsieur, je suis homosexuel et pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai vu des gosses de ce type comme vous dites et je peux vous dire que ni moi ni eux ne sont plus une menace que vous pour la société.

**Sam Evans : **Attendez Monsieur...ne vous fâchez pas, ce n'est pas une attaque personnelle.

**Kurt Hummel : **Oui, je sais bien mais...

**Sam Evans : **Il a parlé en général, ne soyez pas aussi susceptible...

**Noah Puckerman : **C'est une susceptibilité que je comprends tout à fait, d'autant plus que je viens, moi de quartiers populaires et que je me permet de vous dire, monsieur qu'il n'y a pas que de la racaille comme vous dites !

**Sam Evans : **Allons, messieurs, ne perdons pas de temps, ce n'est pas le moment, c'est à votre tour !

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est un peu innatendu, je croyais que vous devez tous tenter de me convaincre, c'était ça l'idée.

**Noah Puckerman : **Ah oui, j'avais oublié

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh quelle importance, puisqu'elle nous retiens tous ici, écoutons ce qu'elle a à dire...

**Sam Evans : **Non non non non Attendez, nous avons décidé de procéder d'une certaine façon eh bien ne changeons pas.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh arrêtez de faire le gamin, je vous en prie !

**Sam Evans : **Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Vous le savez je suppose.

**Sam Evans : **Je fais de mon mieux pour organiser les choses, si ça ne vous plait pas, eh bien prenez en la responsabilité moi je vous laisserai faire !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Alors à quoi ça sert de s'énerver, calmez vous !

**Sam Evans : **À quoi ça sert de se calmer, allons prenez ma place, ce sera bien mieux !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Mais vous croyez qu'on est ici pour s'amuser ?

**Rachel Berry : **Allons, calmez vous, tout cela a si peu d'importance...

**Sam Evans : **Alors occupez vous en !

**Rachel Berry : **Ah non, pas question de changer, vous vous en tirez très bien.

**Sam Evans : **Mais oui, c'est ça !

**Rachel Berry : **Mais oui, vous faites du très bon travail, allez, calmez vous.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Très bien alors que l'un de ces messieurs parle !

**Brittany Pierce : **Eh bien, si vous voulez que je vous donne mon avis, je suis toute prête.

**Sam Evans : **Ce que vous avez à nous dire ne m'intéresse pas !

**Brittany pierce : **Eh bien, en vérité je n'ai rien de sensationnel à dire, je n'en sait pas plus que vous. Il est certain que cette gamine d'après les témoignage parait coupable mais l'est elle ? J'ai assisté aux débats pendant six grands jours. Tout le monde accumulé les preuves, tout avait l'air si précis que tout d'un coup, j'ai éprouvé une impression particulière, l'impression que rien n'est aussi précis , il y a des tas de questions que j'aurai voulut poser, elles n'auraient peut être pas menées à grand chose mais je me suis dit que l'avocat de la défense aurait dut poser d'autres questions aux témoins, c'est à dire il m'a semblé, qu'il laissait passer des centaines de détails.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Quels détails ? Lorsque ces gens là évitent de poser certaines questions c'est qu'ils en connaissent les réponses et ne tiennent pas à nuire à leur client.

**Brittany Pierce : **Mais il peut arriver qu'un avocat soit tout simplement idiot, enfin c'est possible.

**Finn Hudson : **Vous connaissez mon beau frère, y a pas de doute !

**Brittany Pierce : **Je n'ai pas cessée de me mettre à la place de cette petite. Moi j'aurait pris un autre avocat je crois. Enfin si...si ma vie se jouait devant un tribunal, je voudrais que mon avocat s'efforce de mettre en pièces les témoignages que l'accusation produit. Et attention, en fait il n'y a qu'un seul témoin oculaire, l'autre personne a prétendu avoir entendu des cris, avoir vu la gamine s'enfuir et il y a une foule de preuves par présomption mais l'accusation ne repose en fait que sur de seuls témoins, c'est tout. Eh bien ils ont put se tromper.

**Rachel Berry : **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ils ont put se tromper ? Et pourquoi avoir des témoins dans ce cas là ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Est il impossible qu'il se trompent ?

**Rachel Berry : **Que voulez-vous insinuer ? Ces gens ont prêté serment.

**Brittany Pierce : **Mais ce ne sont que des êtres humains, n'auraient ils pas put se tromper ?

**Rachel Berry : **Eh bien non, je ne le crois pas.

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous le savez ?

**Rachel Berry : **Mais qui peut savoir ces choses là ? Est ce qu'il s'agit d'une science exacte ?

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est ce que je dis.

**Rachel Berry : **...

**David Karovsky : **Allons, revenons aux faits, parlons d'abord de ce foulard, instrument du crime.

**Marley Rose : **Eh bien, voyons encore une minute, tout le monde n'a pas eu le temps de parler, continuons dans l'ordre.

**David Karovsky : **Ils auront le temps de parler si vous vous taisez un peu vous !

**Marley Rose : **Mais...

**David karovsky : **Que faites vous de ce foulard que la jeune fille reconnait avoir acheté le soir de cet assassinat, si nous en parlions.

**Brittany Pierce : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord, parlons en, allons le chercher, j'ai envie de le revoir

**Sam Evans : **Mais nous savons tous comment il est fait, pourquoi le regarder encore ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Elle a raison, c'est une pièce à conviction.

_Toc toc._

**Policier**** :** Oui ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Voulez vous apporter le couteau ?

**Policier : **Oui.

**Quinn Fabray : **Ce foulard et l'esprit dans lequel il fut acheté Mademoiselle, sont des preuves assez sérieuses.

**Brittant Pierce : **Oui, c'est juste.

**Quinn Fabray : **Bon, je vous propose de reprendre les faits un à un. Primo, la petite admet être sorti de chez elle à vingt trois heures le soir du crime après que son père l'eut giflé à plusieurs reprises.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Non non non, elle n'a pas dit giflée, elle a parlé de coups de poings, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose...

**Quinn Fabray : **Après avoir été frappée plusieurs fois par son père. Deux, elle se rendit directement dans une boutique pour acheter un de ces fouards, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un foulard ordinaire, il a des dessins bizarres, d'ailleurs le vendeur a affirmé n'avoir eu qu'un seul et unique foulard de ce modèle là. Trois, la petite a aperçut des amis devant un café vers huit heure quarante cinq, c'est bien cela jusqu'ici ?

**Brittany pierce : **Oui, c'est exacte.

**Quinn Fabray : **Elle a parlé environ une heure avec eux et les a quitté vers neuf heures quarante, ils disent qu'ils ont vu le foulard pendant ce temps. Quatre, ils ont reconnut l'arme du crime devant la cour comme étant le foulard qu'ils avaient vus. Cinq, la gamine revient à la maison vers dix heures. Voilà où la version fournie par l'accusation et la gamine vont commencer légèrement à différer. La gamine prétend être allée voir un film vers onze heure trente et être revenu à trois heure dix, trouvant son père assassiné et la police chez elle. Qu'étais devenu le foulard ? Elle dit qu'elle l'a fait tombé entre onze heure trente et trois heure dix. et qu'elle ne l'a jamais revu. Messieurs, ça ne tient pas. Je crois qu'on peut dire sans se tromper qu'elle n'a jamais mit les pieds au cinéma. Personne ne l'a vu repartir à onze heure trente et dans la salle, personne ne l'a identifié. Enfin elle ne se rappelle même pas du nom du film qu'elle a vu.

**Policier : **Voici le foulard.

**Quinn Fabray : **Merci. Voici ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, la gamine s'est disputée de nouveau avec son père, elle l'a étranglée à mort et elle est sortie de la maison à minuit dix. Elle eut même la présence d'esprit d'essuyer son foulard avant. Et vous voulez me faire croire que ce foulard est tombé et que quelqu'un l'ayant ramassé dans la rue est monté s'en servir pour étrangler son père juste comme ça ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Non, je veux dire qu'il est possible qu'elle ait perdu son foulard et qu'une autre personne soit allée étrangler son père avec une arme analogue. La chose est possible !

**Quinn Fabray : **Regardez ce foulard, il est d'un modèle très rare, je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable, et le marchand qui l'a vendu non plus, vous voulez nous faire admettre une bien étrange coïncidence.

**Brittany Pierce : **Je prétends qu'une telle coïncidence est possible !

**David Karovsky : **Et moi je vous dit qu'elle est impossible !

_Brittany Pierce se leva et sortis un foulard identique de sa poche, répandant des exclamations autour de la table._

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **D'où vous sortez ça ?!

**Marley Rose, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman : **C'est exactement le même foulard !

**Quinn Fabray : **Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? D'où vous le sortez ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Je me suis promenée pendant deux heures hier soir, dans le quartier de la gamine, prêt de sa maison. J'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique de prêteurs sur gages à deux pas de chez elle, ça coûte cinq dollars.

**David Karovsky : **Bravo, vous avez fait sensation mais dites moi qu'est ce que ça prouve, bien qu'il existe dix foulards identiques.

**Brittany Pierce : **Pourquoi pas ?

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que ça prouve ?! Vous avez trouvé un autre foulard comme celui-là alors vous pensez que c'est la découverte du siècle !

**Rachel Berry : **Vous voulez nous faire croire que quelqu'un d'autre aurait put tuer son père avec un foulard identique ?

**Finn Hudson : **Il y a moins d'une chance sur un million !

**Brittany Pierce : **Peut être, mais c'est possible !

**Quinn Fabray : **Mais très peu probable.

**Sam Evans : **Allons, calmons nous !

**Marley Rose : **Je trouve ça tout de même intéressant qu'elle ait trouvé un foulard identique.

**David Karovsky : **En quoi c'est interessant ?!

**Marley Rose : **Je sais pas enfin...je trouve ça intéressant.

**David Karovsky : **En tout cas, on est encore onze à la croire coupable, alors que voulez-vous faire ?! Vous ne persuaderez personne ! Alors si vous voulez vous amuser à vous entêter et nous bloquer tous ici, allez y ! Mais la gamine sera à nouveau jugée et condamnée, c'est certain !

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous avez probablement raison.

**Finn Hudson : **Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Vous voulez qu'on passe la nuit ici ?

**Mike Chang : **Qu'est ce qu'une nuit quand la vie d'une gamine est en jeu ?!

**Finn Hudson : **Bon, eh bien quitte à perdre son temps, allons envoyer le policier nous chercher des cartes

**Sam Evans : **Hahahaha.

**Marley Rose : **Il n'y a rien de drôle !

**Sam Evans : **Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Ecoutez, je ne vois pas ce que cette histoire de foulard change à tout ça, on a vu la gamine tuer son père, que voulez-vous de plus ? Vous pouvez toujours parler, je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est clair ? J'ai trois garages qui m'attendent !

**Noah Puckerman : **Un des enquêteurs attache beaucoup d'importance à l'arme du crime, il en a parlé des dizaines de fois !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Il n'a jamais été très précis !

**Sam Evans : **Allons, allons calmez-vous et revenons à notre affaire, on perd du temps à se disperser !

**Quinn Fabray : **Alors, que décidez-vous ? Vous êtes la seule de votre avis !

**Brittany Pierce : **J'ai une proposition à vous faire. En fait je demande un autre vote, je veux que les onze membre du jury votent en vote secret cette fois, moi je m'abstiendrai et si il y a onze bulletins coupables, je m'inclinerai et nous rendrons à la cour le verdict de culpabilité mais si il y a un seul bulletin non coupable, nous continuerons à discuter.

**Sam Evans : **Ça me semble bien, voilà tenez. Prenez chacun un papier et écrivez ce que vous pensez. Attention, je les récupère, voilà alors... Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable, Coupable,...Non coupable, Coupable.

**Finn Hudson : **Ho mais c'est pas vrai !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Qui a voté Non coupable ?! Allons, qu'il se dénonce !

**Noah Puckerman : **C'était un vote secret et nous étions tous d'accord là dessus ! Si cette personne a voulut garder son vote secret, c'est son choix !

**David Karovsky : **Mais nous sommes dans une délibération, rien ne doit être secret ! De toutes façons, je sais qui a voté non coupable, c'est vous ! À bravo ! vous votez coupable et vous vous laisser influencer par une fille qui vous parle de la pauvre petite lesbienne en détresse !

**Kurt Hummel : **Ne me parlez pas comme ça, c'est inacceptable !

**Quinn Fabray : **Allons, du calme.

**Kurt Hummel : **Mais de quel droit il tient ce genre de propos ?!

**Quinn Fabray : **Il ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, il est très énervé.

**David Karovsky : **Oui je suis énervé, on essaie d'envoyer à la chaise électrique une gamine qui le mérite et une imbécile vient nous raconter des conneries et en plus un crétin la croie ! Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis vous ?

**Mike Chang : **Il n'a pas changé d'avis, c'est moi.

**Finn Hudson : **Ça ne m'étonne pas, tiens.

**Mike Chang : **Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi ?

**Finn Hudson : **Non merci c'est bon non, je tiens pas à le savoir...

**Mike Chang : **Cette jeune fille a eu le courage de s'élever contre nous tous ici. Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle la croyais innocente, elle a dit qu'elle avait des doutes. Je suis comme elle. Je pense que la fille que nous jugeons est probablement coupable mais je veux en savoir plus. Pour l'instant, nous sommes deux contre dix.

**Rachel Berry : **On continue ?

**Sam Evans : **On devrai faire une pause je crois.

_Ils se lèvent et certains commencent à discuter._

**David Karovsky :** J'étais assez énervé tout à l'heure, je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas du genre à céder comme ça et...

**Kurt Hummel : **Laissez moi tranquille.

**David Karovsky : **Ecoutez moi au moins quand je vous parle !

**Noah Puckerman : **Visiblement, il ne veut pas vous parler, laissez le tranquille.

_Plus loin_

**Marley Rose :** Quelqu'un veut il une pastille pour la gorge ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Non, merci non.

**Rachel Berry : **Je veux bien, oui.

_Encore plus loin_

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps ?

**Brittany Pierce : **J'en sais rien.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Elle est coupable, c'est certain.

**Brittany Pierce : **...

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Dites, vous croyez qu'elle n'est pas coupable n'est ce pas ?

**Brittany Pierce : **J'en sais rien, c'est possible.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Vous perdez votre temps vous savez...

**Brittany Pierce : **Imaginez vous à sa place.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Oh vous savez, je ne suis pas forte en imagination mais vous, imaginez que vous nous persuadez tous et qu'elle ait vraiment tué son père, vous imaginez ?

**Brittany Pierce : **...

**Sam Evans : **Allons, continuons. Qui veut parler ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Moi, souvenez vous que la femme a entendus la gamine crier je vais te tuer, des bruits de lutte et quelques minutes plus tard, un corps s'effondrer sur le sol, qu'est ce que vous trouvez à redire à ça ?

**Brittany Pierce : **En fait, je me demandais comment elle avait put l'entendre crier à travers le plancher.

**David Karovsky : **Ce n'était pas à travers le plancher, sa fenêtre et celle de la gamine étaient ouvertes à cause de la chaleur, souvenez vous !

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est tout de même difficile de reconnaitre des voix.

**David Karovsky : **Elle l'a reconnut devant la cour !

**Quinn Fabray : **C'est vrai, et rappelez vous l'homme qui a regardé par la fenêtre à cause de l'hélicoptère et a vu la gamine passer le foulard autour du cou de son père, en plus ils ont prouvés qu'un hélicoptère est en effet allé se poser sur un des toits environnants !

**Brittany Pierce : **Il a dit qu'elle a regardé par la fenêtre parce qu'il a trouvé que l'hélicoptère, qu'il prenait pour un avion, mettait trop de temps à passer au dessus de lui, il faut combien de temps à votre avis pour trouver inquiétant le passage d'un avion ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Je ne sais pas moi, au moins trente bonnes secondes.

**Brittany Pierce : **Trente secondes, c'est ça. Maintenant répondez, est ce que quelqu'un est déjà passé à côté d'un hélicoptère dont les hélices tournaient ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Oui, moi.

**Brittany Pierce : **Bien, comment était le bruit autour de cet hélicoptère ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Je ne sais pas, c'étais...c'était très bruyant.

**Brittany Pierce : **Et vous en étiez loin ?

**Noah Puckerman : **À quinze vingt mètres à peu près mais à quoi ça nous sert ?

**Brittany Pierce : **J'y viens, j'ai déjà été à côté d'un hélicoptère moi aussi et le bruit qui s'en échappe est intolérable.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Il y a des gens que le bruit ne gêne pas ! Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir !

**Brittany Pierce : **Deux petites secondes, nous allons réunir les deux témoignages. D'abord, la femme du dessous, elle a entendus la gamine crier Je vais te tuer et deux minutes plus tard le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroulait, les médecins ont conclut qu'elle avait dit ça juste avant de l'attaquer, c'est bien ça ?

**Marley Rose : **Oui, c'est bien ça.

**Brittany Pierce : **Bien, l'homme d'en face a dit qu'elle avait vu la gamine se jeter sur son père à cause du bruit de l'hélicoptère qui durait trop longtemps, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Ce n'est pas nouveau !

**Brittany Pierce : **Non, attendez une minute, vous êtes d'accord qu'il faut au moins trente secondes pour trouver que le passage d'un avion ou d'un hélicoptère dure trop longtemps ? Si l'homme a regardé par la fenêtre parce qu'il trouvait le bruit inquiétant, c'est qu'il durait déjà depuis au moins trente secondes, n'est ce pas ? Nous en déduirons que les bruits de lutte ont commencé juste au moment du passage de l'hélicoptère. Donc il y a eu un bruit d'enfer au moins trente secondes avant que la fille ne commence à étrangler son père. Comment la femme a t'elle fait pour entendre et même reconnaitre la voix de la gamine dans ce cas là ?

**David Karovsky : **C'est ridicule, bien sûr qu'elle l'a entendu !

**Brittany Pierce : **Comment a t'elle put l'entendre si l'hélicoptère était prêt d'eux à ce moment là ! Où si elle l'a entendu, comment a t'elle put reconnaitre sa voix ?!

**David Karovsky : **Vous me soulez avec vos histoires de secondes, c'est beaucoup trop précis !

**Brittany Pierce : **Eh bien moi je pense que lorsqu'il s'agit de vie ou de mort d'une gamine, il faut être précis !

**Kurt Hummel : **Moi je pense qu'elle n'a pas put l'entendre.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **C'est sûr qu'avec le bruit...

**David Karovsky : **Mais qu'en savez vous ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Avec un bruit pareil, c'est difficile.

**David Karovsky : **Mais pourquoi mentirait elle ? Qu'a t'elle à y gagner ?

**Mike Chang : **Un peu de publicité.

**David Karovsky : **Vos idées sont de plus en plus stupides !

**Noah Puckerman : **Pourquoi vous lui parlez comme ça ? Si vous dites encore une parole inacceptable, je vous sortirait de cette pièce.

**David karovsky : **...

**Noah Puckerman : **Maintenant continuez, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que la femme a mentis ?

**Mike Chan**g : Eh bien j'ai eu le temps, je l'ai observée presque tout le procès et elle me faisait penser à ces personnes qui tentent désespérément d'attirer l'attention. Elle est enceinte, le père de son enfant l'a quitté et elle me semble assez fragile, je crois qu'elle serait capable de mentir pour avoir son quart d'heure de gloire.

**Finn Hudson : **Vous insinuez qu'elle aurait mentis pour le plaisir de jouer un rôle ?

**Mike Chang : **Dire qu'elle ment serait un peu exagéré, peut être qu'elle s'est elle même persuadée d'avoir entendu la voix de la gamine et reconnut son visage dans les escaliers.

**Sebastian Smythe : **C'est une des histoires les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais entendu, comment pouvez vous dire ça et qu'en savez vous ?

**Mike Chang : **...

**Quinn Fabray : **Comment pouvez vous continuer à argumenter ? Sa culpabilité crève les yeux !

**Brittany Pierce : **Il y a encore quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Nous avons prouvé que la femme n'a pas put entendre la petite crier mais...

**Sebastian Smythe : **vous n'avez rien prouvé du tout !

**Brittany Pierce : **Laissez-moi parler, supposons qu'elle l'ait entendu dire Je vais te tuer. Cette phrase, combien de fois l'avons nous prononcé ? Reviens ici ou je vais te tuer, si tu ne m'écoute pas je vais te tuer,...

**David Karovsky : **Oh arrêtez, ils ont entendu la gamine s'égosiller à crier : Je vais te tuer ! Ce n'était pas une phrase que l'on dit en l'air !

**Marley Rose : **Je n'en suis pas si sûre, parce que je me rappèle m'être disputée avec une fille qui était à côté de moi dans le métro, quand elle m'a traité d'idiote, elle l'a crié très fort.

**David Karovsky : **Ecoutez, cette jeune fille essaie de nous tromper, la gamine a crié qu'elle voulait tuer son père et elle l'a tué !

**Brittany Pierce : **Je vais vous poser une question, pensez vous réellement qu'elle aurait hurlé ça en sachant que tous les voisins l'entendraient ? Je ne pense pas, elle a l'air beaucoup plus maligne que ça.

**Sebastian Smythe : **N'importe quoi, c'est une imbécile, une ignorante qui sait même pas parler de façon normale !

_Silence._

**Kurt Hummel :** S'il vous plait, je tiens à changer mon vote en Non coupable.

**David Karovsky : **Quoi ?!

**Kurt Hummel : **C'est clair je pense.

**Sam Evans : **Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Absolument certain.

**Sam Evans : **Bon alors, nous en sommes à neuf voies contre trois.

**Finn Hudson : **Ah ben ça, ça dépasse les bornes ! Vous vous basez sur quoi ? Sur des mensonges ! Même l'avocat de la gamine a la certitude qu'elle n'a aucune chance ! Son propre avocat le sait, ça se voit, il l'a toujours sut ! Cette fille est quand même gonflée ! Cette gamine a un avocat non ? C'est pas nous, c'est lui qui est chargé de la défendre !

**Mike Chang : **Les avocats ne sont pas infaillibles.

**Finn Hudson : **Ne recommencez pas, vous !

**Brittany Pierce : **Son avocat était commis d'office.

**Finn Hudson : **Ça veut dire quoi nommé d'office ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Ça veut dire plein de choses ! Ça veut dire que l'affaire ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il l'a accepté parce qu'il était obligé. Ce genre d'affaire ne lui rapportera pas de gloire ni d'argent ou une chance de remporter le procès. Il faut avoir confiance en son client pour qu'une plaidoirie se tienne et comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'était pas le cas !

**Finn Hudson : **On peut le dire ! Qui l'aurait put ? Une mère peut être et encore... Regardez, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Dépêchons nous !

**Noah Puckerman : **Pardon mais...j'ai pris quelques notes et j'aimerai vous dire que ce que cette jeune fille a soulevé est très important, bien sûr, superficiellement la gamine est coupable mais si on creuse un peu...

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh, je vous en prie !

**Noah Puckerman : **J'ai une question à vous poser, si on admet que la gamine a commis le meurtre vers minuit dix, regardons comment ils l'ont attrapés, elle n'hésite pas à revenir à trois heures du matin, là où les policiers l'ont interpellés mais si elle est vraiment coupable, c'est vraiment stupide de revenir sur les lieux de son crime.

**Quinn Fabray : **Peut être pour aller récupérer son foulard, elle a deviné qu'on reconnaitrait vite le foulard comme étant le sien alors elle a voulut aller le récupérer avant la police.

**Noah Puckerman : **Mais si elle se doutait qu'on le reconnaitrait, pourquoi a t'elle tenu à le laisser là ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle a fuit dans un état de panique, après avoir assassiné son père. Quand enfin elle s'est calmée, je pense qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle avait oublié son foulard chez son père.

**Noah Puckerman : **Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez panique, après avoir assassiné son père elle a quand même eu assez de sang froid pour effacer ses empreintes laissées sur le foulard.

**David Karovsky : **Vous avez voté coupable, de quel côté êtes vous ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Je n'ai pas à être d'un côté ou d'un autre, j'étudie le cas et je ne fais que poser des questions.

**Rachel Berry : **Moi j'avoue que tout cela me dépasse mais, moi à la place de la gamine et si j'avais tué mon père, j'aurais prit le risque d'aller récupérer le couteau. Je pense qu'elle a dut penser que personne ne l'avait vu sortir, qu'on allait pas découvrir le corps avant le jour. Après tout, c'est arrivé au milieu de la nuit, sûrement qu'ils allaient penser qu'on ne retrouverai pas le corps avant le lendemain.

**Noah Puckerman : **Pardon mademoiselle mais je vous rappèle qu'un moment après l'assassinat, c'est à dire un moment après l'hélicoptère, l'homme qui habitait en face a crié de peur et qu'aussitôt il a téléphoné à la police, la gamine a forcément entendu le hurlement. Donc elle savait qu'on l'avait vu, donc je doute qu'elle ne soit revenue chez elle.

**Quinn Fabray : **Deux choses, une : dans son état de panique, elle n'a peut être rien entendu, l'homme n'a peut être pas crié fort. Deuxièmement, si elle a entendu elle a peut être pensé que son cri n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Rappelez-vous qu'elle vit dans un quartier où tout le monde pousse des cris pour peu de choses.

**Brittany Pierce : **D'accord, peut être. Peut être effectivement qu'elle a tué son père, peut être qu'elle n'a rien entendu mais que prise d'une sorte de panique elle a fuit, ne se calmant que trois heures plus tard, qu'elle est revenue chercher son foulard au risque de se faire repérer par la police. Peut être que tout ça est arrivé mais peut être que non ! Je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de doutes pour qu'on se demande si elle était là pendant qu'on tuait son père.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Qu'est ce que vous racontez, vous êtes folle, et la femme enceinte qui l'a vu sortir en courant, elle modifie les faits ! Es ce que oui ou non cette femme a vu la gamine quitter l'immeuble à minuit dix ? Répondez !

**Noah Puckerman : **Elle dit qu'elle l'a vu.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Elle dit qu'elle l'a vu ! Ça alors, c'est la meilleure !

**Kurt Hummel : **Mais enfin, un témoin peut se tromper !

**sebastian smythe : **Lui veut qu'il se trompe !

**Sam Evans : **Allons, allons, calmez vous.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Mais vous répétez toujours la même chose, si on criait ce qu'on a à crier, peut être que ça irai mieux. Cette femme m'énerve ! Vous ne vous attachez qu'aux petits détails, vous oubliez le principal ! Enfin je veux dire...

**Sam Evans : **On réclame un nouveau vote ! Calmez vous et asseyez vous !

**David Karovsky : **Je n'ai jamais entendu parler autant pour ne rien dire.

**Marley Rose : **Mais il n'y en a que pour une seconde !

**Sam Evans : **Bon, je crois que le plus rapide est de déterminer qui vote non coupable. Que tous ceux qui votent non coupables lèvent la main. Un, deux, trois, trois non coupables, rein de changer.

**Finn Hudson : **Mais ça nous avance à quoi tout ça ? On va pas rester à baratiner ici jusqu'à la saint glin-glin !

**Noah Puckerman : **Pardon mais, je vais voter moi aussi non coupable.

**David Karovsky : **Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes devenu complètement cinglé, y a de quoi d'ailleurs, nous le devenons tous. La gamine est coupable, il n'y a qu'à étudier les faits ! Tout cela devient ridicule !

**Sam Evans : **Huit coupables contre quatre non coupables.

**David Karovsky : **Mais enfin, à quoi ça rime ? Vous vous transformez en bureau de bienfaisance maintenant ? Levez vous et dites moi pourquoi vous changez d'avis, allez donnez moi vos raisons !

**Noah Puckerman : **Sachez que je n'ai pas à vous donner de raisons, j'ai juste un doute qui ne veut pas disparaitre !

**David Karovsky : **Mais de quel doute vous parlez ? Cette gamine que vous jugez innocente a été vue en train d'étrangler son père avec ce foulard, qu'est ce que vous en dite ?

**Mike Chang : **Ce n'est pas avec ce foulard, celui ci est celui de la demoiselle.

**David Karovsky : **...

**Finn Hudson : **Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ecoutez, la femme a parlé et maintenant il faut plus croire ce qu'elle a dit, elle a pas vu la gamine descendre l'escalier en courant quinze secondes après le crime, elle a dit ça pour se donner de l'importance, c'est tout. Mais où voulez vous en venir ?!

**Kurt Hummel : **Permettez...

**Finn Hudson :** Ho et puis l'homo qui continue après le gong !

**Kurt Hummel : **Attendez ! Elle dit qu'elle a courut à la porte après l'avoir entendu, vous êtes d'accord ?

**Finn Hudson : **Mais qu'elle ait marché ou courut, c'est pareil ! Elle a vu la gamine, non ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi !

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Elle a dit qu'elle avait courut, oui c'est ça.

**Kurt Hummel : **Et bien, je ne m'en rappèle plus très bien mais... étant donné qu'elle était enceinte...

**Quinn Fabray : **Elle a courut vers la porte d'entrée ou c'est ça.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Vous prétendez vous rappelez de tout, vous ne vous souvenez pas de ça ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Non, peut on avoir le plan de l'appartement ?

**Finn hudson : **Et pourquoi pas recommencer le procès du début ?!

**Sebasitan Smythe : **Oh c'est drôle, vous êtes le seul parmi nous à toujours réclamer quelque chose !

**Kurt Hummel : **Le plan m'interesse aussi.

**David Karovsky : **Et moi j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps !

**Quinn Fabray : **Si on continue à se perdre dans des détails et à couper les cheveux en quatre...

**Brittany Pierce : **Je ne coupe pas les cheveux en quatre, je veux savoir si une femme enceinte de six mois est capable d'aller de son lit à sa porte d'entrée en moins de quinze secondes.

**David Karovsky : **Elle a dit vingt secondes !

**Brittany Pierce : **Non, elle a dit quinze.

**David Karovsky : **Non, vingt !"

**Marley Rose : **Je confirme, elle a dit quinze

**David Karovsky : **Mais peut importe si elle a dit quinze ou vingt, c'est une femme enceinte en dépression, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a toute sa tête ? Elle ne peut rien affirmer du tout !

_Silence, David Karovsky se rassoit quand il réalise ce qu'il a dit._

**Quinn Fabray :** Je ne vois pas ce que vous cherchez à prouver, elle dit qu'elle a vu la gamine sortir de chez elle en courant.

**Brittany Pierce : **Voyons se les détails concordent bien, elle a dit que dès qu'elle a entendus le corps tomber, elle a entendus la porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans l'escalier. Elle s'est précipitée vers la porte et assure qu'elle n'a pas mit plus de quinze secondes, elle s'est mise à courir aussitôt.

**Finn Hudson : **Mais peut être qu'elle n'a pas courut.

**Noah Puckerman : **C'est ce que le témoin a dit !

**Brittany Pierce : **Tenez, voici l'appartement du crime, la femme habite dans un exactement semblable. Donc, conte tenu qu'elle était dans son lit et que la porte est là, elle a dut parcourir trois mètres cinquante puis douze mètres cinquante, soit seize mètres, en moins de quinze secondes. Et en étant enceinte de six mois ! Vous y croyez ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Mais bien sûr que j'y crois !

**Brittany Pierce : **J'aimerai vérifier ça.

**Finn Hudson : **Vous voulez tenter une reconstitution ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Oui, exactement. Seize mètres, ce doit être à peu près trois fois la longueur de la pièce, non ?

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Oui, ça doit être à peu près ça.

**Brittany Pierce : **Bien, qui a un chronomètre ?

**Marley Rose : **J'en ai un.

**Brittany Pierce : **Donnez moi le top quand vous voulez, je traverserais trois fois la pièce comme si j'étais enceinte de six mois.

**Marley Rose : **Top !

**David Karovsky : **Mais c'est ridicule, la femme marcherait beaucoup plus vite !

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous voulez que je marche plus vite ? Très bien !

_Elle finit de parcourir la pièce._

**Brittany Pierce :** C'est bon ! Combien ?

**Marley Rose : **Euh... quarante et une seconde.

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est bien ce que je pensais ! La femme entends la dispute entre la gamine et son père au cours de la soirée, et plus tard alors qu'il s'est mi au lit, le bruit d'une chute dans l'appartement du dessus et l'homme qui hurle de sa fenêtre. Elle va à sa porte aussi vite qu'elle le peut, entends des pas dégringoler l'escalier et estime que c'est la fille.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Moi, je crois que c'est possible.

**David Karovsky : **Elle estime ? J'ai vu deux trois trucs idiots dans ma vie mais ça c'est le pire, vous êtes tous venu ici avec une idée stupide de justice dans la tête, vous écoutez un vrai compte de fée. Elle est en train de vous embobiner et vous agissez comme des enfants, je ne vais pas me faire avoir. Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous ?! Vous savez qu'elle est coupable et qu'il faut qu'elle paie et vous la laisser filer entre vos doigts !

**Brittany Pierce : **Comment ça on la laisse filer ? Vous êtes chargé de l'exécuter ?!

**David Karovsky : **Parfaitement !

**Brittany Pierce : **Peut être voudriez-vous actionner la manette de sa mort ?

**David Karovsky : **Pour cette gamine, je suis prêt à le faire !

**Brittany Pierce : **Je suis désolée pour vous, je n'envie pas celui qui devra abaisser la manette. Depuis que vous êtes ici vous vous conduisez comme si vous aviez pour mission de venger la société. Vous voulez que cette gamine meut parce que vous y tenez personnellement et pas à cause des faits ! Vous êtes un sadique.

**David Karovsky : **Espèce de... Lachez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je vais la tuer cette...cette... Lachez-moi !

**Brittany Pierce : **Est ce que vous vouliez vraiment me tuer ?

**David Karovsky : **...

**Policier : **Un Problème ? Nous avons entendu des cris.

**Sam Evans : **Non non non non, ce n'est qu'une petite dispute, nous avons finit l'étude du plan, reprenez le. Voilà.

_Silence._

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Je pense qu'on devrai réouvrir le débat.

**Finn Hudson : **Ah regardez, le temps se couvre.

**Kurt Hummel : **Ah ce qui fait chaud ! Vous ne voulez pas enlever votre gilet ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Non, non merci, je n'ai jamais très chaud.

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Ecoutez, je me demandais...Peut être qu'on pourrait...voter encore une fois ?

**Finn Hudson : **Ah bonne idée ! Peut être qu'après on pourra enfin en avoir fini !

**Sam Evans : **C'est d'accord pour moi, quelqu'un s'oppose au vote ? Non ? Bon, allons y.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Je pense que cette fois, nous pourrions voter à main levée comme ça on se rendra compte des intentions de tout le monde.

**Sam Evans : **Ça me va, je vais vous appeler par numéro que le tribunal nous a donné. Un ! Ah ben c'est moi, Coupable ! Deux ?

**Marley Rose : **Non coupable.

**Sam Evans : **Trois.

**David Karovsky : **Coupable.

**Sam Evans : **Quatre.

**Quinn Fabray : **Coupable.

**Sam Evans : **Numéro cinq.

**Kurt Hummel : **Non Coupable.

**Sam Evans : **Six

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Non coupable.

**Finn Hudson : **Coupable.

**Brittany Pierce : **Non Coupable.

**Mike Chang : **Non coupable.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Coupable !

**Noah Puckerman : **Non coupable.

**Rachel Berry : **Coupable.

**Sam Evans : **Bien...Nous sommes maintenant... Six contre six !

**Finn Hudson : **Eh ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Six contre six ! Je n'en reviens pas, vous êtes en train de perdre la boule ! Quand je pense... Une sale gamine comme ça !

**Mike Chang : **Qu'elle soit une sale gamine ou pas ça n'a rien à voir ! Les faits seuls sont importants et c'est sur eux qu'il faut se baser !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh, taisez vous ! J'en ai marre des faits ! On les interprètes ou les dénature selon l'envie !

**Mike Chang : **Oui, c'est exactement ce que cette jeune fille viens de prouver !

**Sebastian Smythe : **...

**Marley Rose : **J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir.

**Finn Hudson : **Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivée ? Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ?

**Marley Rose : **J'ai eu l'impression qu'on pouvais laisser la place au doute.

**Finn Hudson : **Mais ça repose sur aucun fait solide !

**Marley Rose : **Parlez pour vous ! Il y a des détails qui sont intrigants !

**Sebastian Smythe : **Oh Allez ! Vous êtes comme les autres, à force de réfléchir vous mélangez tout !

_La pluie commence à tomber._

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Six voix à six, plutôt surprenant, non ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui.

**David Karovsky : **Dites moi, tout le barratin qu'a sortis cette fille, la blonde je sais plus son nom, je sais bien qu'elle voulais me faire marcher, tout ça ne prouve rien ! Vu comme elle m'a traité, de vengeur de la société, de sadique ! Je veux dire, n'importe qui se serait énervé après ça. Je pense qu'elle voulait me prendre au piège.

**Quinn Fabray : **Moi je trouve qu'elle a été très bien.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense qu'on arrivera à rien, on devrai aller devant la cour et leur dire qu'on ne peut pas se mettre d'accord. Pourquoi continuer à tourner en rond ?

**Finn Hudson : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Allons donner notre décision au juge et que la gamine tente sa chance avec d'autres jurés.

**Brittany Pierce : **Avouez que nous n'avons pas délibérés longtemps, le juge peut refuser.

**Finn Hudson : **On peut toujours essayer !

**Noah Puckerman : **Moi je suis opposé à cette solution.

**Finn Hudson : **Écoutez, la gamine n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer avec un autre jury et vous le savez ! Tant pis, allons dire au juge que nous abandonnons, personne ne changera son vote de toutes façons !

**Kurt Hummel : **Vous croyez qu'on ne peut pas avoir de doute valable sur cette affaire ?

**Finn Hudson : **J'en suis certain !

**Noah Puckerman : **Pardon, peut être que vous ne savez pas ce que veux dire doute valable.

**Finn Hudson : **Mais voulez dire que suis un crétin ? Il exagère celui-là ! Ces gens tous les mêmes, ils sont à penne convoqués qu'ils se prennent pour des surdoués et veulent tout diriger. Franchement, l'arrogance de ce type !

**Sam Evans : **Allons je vous en pris, arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire ! L'un de vous a t'il quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai revenir sur un point. L'un des points les plus important de l'accusation était que quelques heures après avoir vu le film, la gamine était incapable de se rappeler le nom du film ou du réalisateur et cette dame n'a cessé de relever ce fait tout au long des débats.

**Quinn Fabray : **Effectivement, c'est le seul alibi que la gamine ait put trouver et elle n'a pas put dire le moindre détail cohérent.

**Brittany Pierce : **Mettez-vous un instant à la place de cette gamine. Auriez vous put vous rappeler de tout ça alors qu'ayant été frappée par votre père vous étiez bouleversée.

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui, j'aurais put, encore aurait il fallut que j'ai des détails à me rappeler. Cette fille ne s'est pas souvenue des détails du film car elle n'était pas au cinéma ce soir là.

**Brittany**** Pierce : **Si on en crois les policier cette jeune fille était interrogée par les policiers dans la cuisine de son appartement pendant que le corps de son père gisait sur le plancher de la chambre. Vous croyez qu'on peut se souvenir de détails dans ce genre de circonstances ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui, je le crois.

**Brittany Pierce : **Sous l'effet d'une émotion intense ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Sous l'effet d'une émotion intense.

**Brittany Pierce : **Au cour du procès, elle a été capable de nommer le film et le réalisateur.

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui, son avocat a surement dut lui dire tout ça. La gamine a eu trois moi jusqu'au procès pour l'apprendre par coeur. C'est facile pour un avocat de découvrir quel film était projeté quel soir. Je crois uniquement le policier qui l'a interrogé et a dit qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien à propos du film, que son émotion ait été forte ou non.

**Brittany Pierce : **J'aimerai vous poser une question personnelle.

**Quinn Fabray : **Allez y

**Brittany Pierce : **Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Chez moi.

**Brittany Pierce : **Très bien, et avant-hier soir ?

**Finn Hudson : **Mais vous y allez fort !

**Quinn Fabray : **Laissez là faire. J'ai quitté la banque à six heures trente et je suis rentré directement chez moi.

**Brittany Pierce : **Et le soir d'avant ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Eh bien euh...jeudi soir... j'ai joué aux cartes chez une amie.

**Brittany Pierce : **Mercredi soir ?

**Finn Hudson : **Quand vous serez arrivé en 2008, prévenez moi.

**Quinn Fabray : **Mercredi soir ? Mercredi soir...je suis allée au théâtre avec ma famille.

**Brittany Pierce : **Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

**Quinn Fabray : **_La cantatrice chauve_ de Ionesco, une pièce inhabituelle sur l'absurde.

**Brittany Pierce : **Qu'est ce qu'il y avait pendant l'entracte ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Euh...je crois que c'était un extrait d'une autre pièce de Ionesco...Le roi meurt je crois.

**Marley Rose : **Impossible, Ionesco n'a jamais écrit ça, c'est _Le roi SE meurt_ qu'il a écrit.

**Quinn Fabray : **C'est possible, je ne connais pas trop cet auteur et...et j'ai été un peu distraite pendant l'entracte.

**Brittany Pierce : **Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas sous le coup d'une émotion.

**Quinn Fabray : **Non...c'est vrai...

**Mike Chang : **Je crois que c'est prouvé.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Prouvé... Parlez toujours ! Quoi que vous en disiez, cette gamine est coupable, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Vous auriez encore une pastille pour la gorge ?

**Marley Rose : **Non, je n'en ai plus, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Sebastian Mythe : **...

**Rachel Berry : **Vu comme il pleut, votre match est foutu.

**Finn Hudson : **Bah, c'est qu'une petite pluie et le terrain est couvert.

**Marley Rose : **Dites moi, Est ce que je pourrais revoir le foulard ?

**Sam Evans : **Nous sommes toujours à six contre six, quelqu'un a t'il une idée ?

**Rachel Berry : **Si on dinait maintenant...

**Mike Chang : **Attendons encore un peu, on va dire une heure.

**Sam Evans : **D'accord.

**Marley Rose : **Je voudrai dire quelque chose, depuis un bout de temps, il y a un petit détail qui me tracasse, je ne comprends pas, il a été dit qu'elle l'avait étranglé avec en l'enroulant autour du cou, enfin c'est ce que le voisin d'en face a dit.

**David Karovsky : **Oh pitié, qu'on ne recommence pas tout ça, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois !

**Marley Rose : **Je sais mais je trouve que c'est pas clair. La gamine mesure un mètre soixante huit et son père un même quatre-ving six. Il y a donc vingt centimètres d'écart. Ça ne doit pas être facile de maitriser un homme plus grand que soit et de lui enrouler le foulard autour de son cou.

**David Karovsky : **Mais arrêtez, donnez-moi ça, je vais vous montrer comment elle a fait. Qui veut essayer ? Vous ?

**Mike Chang : **Ma foi...

**David Karovsky : **Bien, je vais me rapetisser de quinze ou vingt centimètre, comme ça et je vous l'enroule autour du coup, voilà. C'est comme ça que j'étranglerai quelqu'un de plus grand que moi et c'est comme ça que la gamine a fait. Osez dire que je me trompe !

**Rachel Berry : **Non, ça m'a l'air bien.

**Noah Puckerman : **Attendez deux secondes, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un essayer d'étrangler quelqu'un d'autre avec un foulard ou un truc du genre ?

**Mike Chang : **Non

**Noah Puckerman : **Et vous ?

**Rachel Berry : **Non

**Noah Puckerman : **Aucun de vous n'a jamais vu une tentative d'étranglement ? Bien, moi j'en ai vu pas mal et je peux vous dire que si elle l'avait étranglé comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais eu assez de force. Vous me faite confiance ?

**Mike Chang : **Euh...oui, je crois.

**Noah Puckerman : **Bien, ne bougez pas.

_Il enroule le foulard autour du coup de même manière que précédemment et tire. Mike Chang ne chancelle pas._

**Noah Puckerman :** Vous voyez ? Et j'ai utilisé une bonne partie de ma force, vu l'épaisseur des bras de la gamine, elle n'a pas pu l'étrangler comme ça, c'est impossible.

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous étiez la quand le meurtre a eu lieu ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Non, mais personne n'y était.

**David Karovsky : **Alors pourquoi toutes ces paroles en l'air ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire si elle l'a étrangler ou non uniquement avec l'épaisseur de ses bras !

**Brittany Pierce : **Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ?

**Rachel Berry : **J'en sais rien.

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, j'en sais rien ?!

**Rachel Berry : **Ça veut dire que je n'en sait rien.

**Brittany Pierce : **Et vous ?

**Finn Hudson : **Moi ? Je sais pas ce que les autres en pensent mais ça commence vraiment à m'énerver, on avance, on recule et on arrive à rien alors je crois que je vais prendre un parti et que je vais voter non coupable.

**David Karovsky : **Comment ?!

**Finn Hudson : **J'en ai marre, vous m'entendez ?

**David Karovsky : **J'en ai marre, mais c'est pas une réponse ça !

**Finn Hudson : **Oh faites attention vous, vous entendez ?

**Noah Puckerman : **Il a raison, ce n'est pas une réponse, quel genre de personne êtes vous ? Jusqu'ici, vous avez voté coupable comme tout le monde parce que vous allez au foot ball et que votre billet risque d'être perdu. Et maintenant, vous changez d'avis parce que vous en avez marre qu'on discute ?!

**Finn Hudson : **Non mais dites dont vous !

**Noah Puckerman : **Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de jouer comme ça avec la vie d'une gamine ?

**Finn Hudson : **Ne me parlez pas comme ça.

**Noah Puckerman : **Pas de chance, je compte continuer à parler comme ça. Si vous voulez voter non coupable, faites le mais faites le parce que vous êtes convaincu de son innocence, pas parce que vous voulez aller voir votre stupide match ! Et si vous pensez qu'elle est coupable, votez coupable ! Ayez au moins le courage de dire ce que vous pensez !

**Finn Hudson : **Ecoutez moi !

**Noah Puckerman : **Coupable ou non coupable ?!

**Finn Hudson : **Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

**Noah Puckerman : **Pourquoi ?!

**Finn Hudson : **Mais j'ai pas à...

**Noah Puckerman : **Si ! Pourquoi ?

**Finn Hudson : **Eh ben je crois...qu'elle est innocente.

**Noah Puckerman : **...

**Brittany Pierce : **Il faut revoter.

**Sam Evans : **Allons y, je suppose que le plus rapide sera de revoter. Donc ceux qui veulent voter non coupable, lèvent la main.

_Lèvent la main Brittany Pierce, Marley Rose, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman_, _Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson et Rachel Berry._

**Sam Evans : ** Huit, et moi neuf. Les six précédents, le jeune homme du match de foot-ball, moi et la jeune fille brune.

**Rachel Berry : **C'est ça.

**Sam Evans : **Que ceux qui votent coupable lèvent la main.

_David Karovsky, Sebastian Smythe et Quinn Fabray lèvent la main._

**Sam Evans : **Trois. Nous sommes donc à neuf non coupables et trois coupables.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Je dois reconnaitre que je ne vous comprends pas ! Je ne comprends rien à détails stupides qui vous embrouillent. Vous étiez à l'audience, moi aussi j'y étais ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas à sa version à dormir debout, que ce soit l'histoire du cinéma ou celle du foulard tombé au sol ! Cette...racaille ne fait que mentir, elle a le mensonge dans la peau ! Elle ignore ce que c'est que la vérité, dans son milieu, on tue n'importe quelle tête qui dépasse ! On boit et puis, ça part tout seul et on les retrouve après au fond d'un ruisseau ! Et on ne peut même pas le leur reprocher, ils sont comme ça ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ce sont des brutes ! Arretez de vous voiler la face ! Chez eux la vie n'a pas la même valeur que chez nous ! Tout est prétexte à supprimer quelqu'un ! Oh, bien sûr, ils ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais, et je suis le premier à le dire ! J'en connais même un ou deux que j'apprécie mais... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous ? Pourquoi vous me tournez tous le dos ?! Laissez moi vous expliquer ! Je connais ces gens là ! La gamine est une salle petite menteuse ! Ecoutez moi, ce milieu est pourris ! Mais...mais enfin, que ce passe t'il ? je vous parle et vous m'ignorez ! Mais enfin... cette gamine que nous jugeons était déjà prédestinée à la prison dès sa naissance, vous le savez comme moi ! Ecoutez moi !

**Quinn Fabray : **Je vous ai écouté, maintenant, asseyez-vous et n'ouvrez plus la bouche.

**Sebastian Smythe : **Mais...mais enfin que ce passe t'il ?

_Voyant que personne ne lui répond, il prend sa chaise et s'éloigne de la table. Les autres se rasseyent petit à petit._

**Brittany Pierce : **Il est toujours difficile de faire abstraction des préjugés dans ce genre d'affaires, chaque fois que nous les rencontrons, ils masquent la vérité. Je ne sais pas quelle est la vérité exacte et je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Neuf d'entre nous semblent penser que l'accusée est innocente mais nous ne jouons qu'avec les probabilités, aucune certitude. Nous pourrons être en train d'essayer de sauver une meurtrière. Personne ne peut le savoir. Mais nous avons un doute valable, et ça ça compte beaucoup, car d'après nos lois, un jury ne doit pas déclarer coupable un accusé à moins d'une certitude. Nous les neufs, nous comprenons difficilement comment vous trois pouvez être si sûrs. Peut être pourriez vous nous le dire.

**Quinn Fabray : **Je vais essayer. Vous avez marqué des points mais je continue de penser que cette gamine est coupable, en me basant sur deux choses. Un, le témoignage de l'homme qui habite juste en face de chez elle et qui a vu de ses propres yeux la gamine commettre le meurtre.

**David Karovsky : **Ah mon avis, c'est le témoignage le plus important.

**Quinn Fabray : **Et deux, le fait qu'il savait comment a frappé l'assassin. Il a dit qu'il avait vu la gamine entourer le foulard autour de la gorge de son père et tirer fortement dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il l'a vu l'étrangler de cette façon. Il dit qu'il s'est couché ce soir là vers onze heure. Pendant une heure il s'est tournée dans son lit incapable de trouver le sommeil, puis vers minuit dix, inquiétée par le bruit d'un hélicoptère, il s'est retournée et a vu la gamine enrouler le foulard autour du cou de son père. Il a dit que tout de suite après la lumière s'était éteinte mais qu'elle avait eu tout le temps de voir la gamine étrangler son père. À mes yeux, il n'y a aucune faille, c'est un témoignage accablant.

**David Karovsky : **Tout repose sur lui d'ailleurs !

**Quinn Fabray : **Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

**Brittany Pierce : **...

**Quinn Fabray : **Et vous mademoiselle ?

**Rachel Berry : **Je ne sais pas je...c'est une affaire compliquée...

**Quinn Fabray : **Moi, en toute sincérité, je dois dire que je ne comprends pas que l'on vote l'acquittement.

**Rachel Berry : **Il est assez compliqué de placer tous les autres témoignages dans l'ordre.

**David Karovsky : **Vous pouvez supprimer tous les autres ! Cet homme a vu le crime, que voulez-vous de plus ?

**Rachel Berry : **Oui, mais je...

**David Karovsky : **Votons encore une fois !

**Sam Evans : **On demande un nouveau vote, pas d'objections ?

**Rachel Berry : **Bon, très bien, je vais changer mon vote, la gamine a tué.

**David Karovsky : **C'est tout messieurs dames, nous en sommes à quatre contre huit.

**Noah Puckerman : **Vous en faites un triomphe personnel monsieur pourquoi ? Ce n'est que voix de plus.

**David Karovsky : **D'accord, alors récusons nous et allons dire au juge que nous n'avons pas pu se mettre d'accort, quelqu'un y voit il une objection ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites vous qui avez mené la conversation depuis le début ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Si nous reprenions la question.

**David Karovsky : **Nous l'avons déjà reprise cent fois ! Mademoiselle passe son temps à changer d'avis comme une balle de tennis !

**Rachel Berry : **...

**Quinn Fabray : **Ça n'avance à rien d'être désagréable. Je propose qu'on fixe un limite de temps au débat.

**Finn Hudson : **Ah oui, c'est un bonne idée ça !

**Quinn Fabray : **Il est..._Elle ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez_ Il est sept heure, l'heure limite que nous nous étions fixés pour finir les débats.

**Mike Chang : **Vous n'êtes pas bien ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Si, ça va. Donc je disais...

**Mike Chang : **Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais vous avez fait un geste qui m'a fait penser à quelque chose.

**Quinn Fabray : **Je cherche une solution si vous le permettez.

**Mike Chang : **Je crois que c'est important.

**Quinn Fabray : **...

**Mike Chang : **Merci, je disais donc excusez moi de vous interrompre mais je me demandais pourquoi fermiez les yeux ainsi.

**David Karovsky : **Oh ça va, vous !

**Mike Chang : **Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! Donc, pourquoi vous pinciez vous le haut du nez de cette façon ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Si ça vous intéresse, c'est parce que j'ai mal à la tête.

**Mike Chang : **Exactement, et je remarque également que vous yeux sont un peu rouges, vous portez des lentilles, je me trompe ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Non, maintenant pouvons nous revenir au meurtre ?

**Mike Chang : **Ce mal de tête vous ennuie t'il ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Oui.

**Finn Hudson : **Bon, on s'en fout de vos histoires !

**Mike Chang : **L'homme qui a juré avoir assisté au crime, lorsque nous arrivions en fin de journée, avait les mêmes yeux rougis et la même manière de se tenir la tête.

**Quinn Fabray : **...

**Finn Hudson : **Bon sang, mais il a raison !

**Sam Evans : **Taisez vous s'il vous plait !

**Mike Chang : **J'ignore si l'un d'entre vous a remarqué ça, sur le coup je n'y pensait pas mais cet homme m'intriguait, ces yeux rouges et cette manie de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

**Kurt Hummel : **C'est vrai ! Il se pinçait le nez, tout le temps !

**David Karovsky : **Est ce que c'est parce qu'il se pinçait le nez qu'il devait avoir des lentilles ?!

**Kurt Hummel : **Et ses yeux rouges, uniquement en fin de journée !

**Sam Evans : **Oui, moi aussi, je les ai remarqués !

**Kurt Hummel : **Bon, il avait les yeux rouges et mal à la tête, et alors ?!

**Mike Chang : **Avez-vous déjà eu des yeux semblables autrement qu'à cause de vos lentilles ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Non...

**David Karovsky : **Et ben moi j'ai rien remarqué !

**Quinn Fabray : **Moi si, et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé.

**David Karovsky : **Et l'avocat de la gamine ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé ?!

**Brittany Pierce : **Nous sommes douze personnes ici et onze d'entre nous n'y avaient pas pensé.

**David Karovsky : **D'accord, il porte des lentilles, je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça prouve !

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous mettez vos lentilles pour dormir ?!

**Quinn Fabray : **Non...pour dormir...non, jamais c'est dangereux pour les yeux.

**Brittany Pierce : **Il est donc logique de supposer qu'elle n'en portait pas quand elle se retournait dans son lit pour dormir.

**David Karovsky : **Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?!

**Brittany Pierce :** Je n'en sais rien, je suppose, et je suppose aussi qu'il est très improbable qu'elle ait remis ses lentilles pour regarder passer un hélicoptère. Or, elle a certifié avoir regardé juste au moment du crime, une seconde plus tard, la lumière s'est éteinte, elle n'a donc pas put remettre ses lentilles ou n'importe quelle paire de lunette qu'elle aurait put avoir chez elle ! Et encore autre chose ! Peut être qu'en toute honnêteté elle a crut voir la gamine mais elle ne voyait pas bien !

**David Karovsky : **Comment pouvez vous savoir ce qu'elle a vu ? Comment pouvez vous affirmer tout ça ?! Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?!

**Brittany Pierce : **Je sais seulement qu'il s'agit de sa vue, c'est un fait nouveau !

**Noah Puckerman : **Il a fallut qu'elle puisse identifier une personne qui étais à vingt mètres d'elle et ceci sans mettre ses lentilles ni ses lunettes ?

**Marley Rose : **Ce n'est pas sur ce genre de preuves que l'on peut condamner quelqu'un à mort !

**David Karovsky : **Oh, surtout pas ça...

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous ne croyez pas que cette femme ai put faire erreur ?!

**David Karovsky : **Non !

**Brittany Pierce : **Que c'est impossible ?!

**David Karovsky : **Oui, c'est impossible !

**Brittany Pierce : **Et vous, vous croyez que c'est possible ?

**Rachel Berry : **Oui,...non coupable.

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous, vous la croyez coupable ?

**Sebastian Smythe : **Non...

**David Karovsky : **Moi je le crois !

**Brittany Pierce : **Et vous ?

**Quinn Fabray : **Non... Je suis convaincue, non coupable.

**David Karovsky : **Mais...mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ?!

**Quinn Fabray : **Maintenant, j'ai un doute valable.

**Mike Chang : **Nous en sommes à onze contre un.

**David Karovsky : **Mais alors, que faites vous des autres témoignages ?! Et ce qu'a dit la femme enceinte, enfin, tout le bazar !

**Marley Rose : **Vous avez dit qu'on ne devait tenir aucun compte des autres témoignages !

**David Karovsky : **...

**Finn Hudson : **Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Vous êtes le seul.

**David Karovsky : **Et alors ? je m'en fous d'être le seul ! C'est bien mon droit !

**Brittany Pierce : **C'est votre droit.

_Silence, tout le monde regarde David Karovsky._

**David Karovsky :** Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? Je dit qu'elle l'a tué !

**Brittany Pierce : **Nous voulons entendre vos arguments.

**David Karovsky : **Mais je les ai déjà dits mes arguments !

**Brittany Pierce : **Nous ne sommes pas convaincus, si vous pouviez les répéter. Vous pouvez disposer du temps que vous voudrez.

**David Karovsky : **...

**Brittany Pierce : **...

**David Karovsky : **Tout ce qui ressort des débats, je répète, tout ce qui ressort des débats, le moindre petit détail accuse cette gamine, vous me prenez pour un crétin ! Reprenons l'histoire de la femme enceinte d'abord ! Elle était dans la maison et a tout entendu, tout ! Quand au foulard, c'est parce qu'on en a trouvé un qui était le même que ça change quelque chose ? La femme a vu la gamine, dans l'escalier ! Qu'est ce que ça fait le nombre de secondes qui se sont passées ! Tout concorde, tous les détails. Le foulard qu'elle perd accidentellement,... Où est la preuve que la femme n'a pas atteint la porte ?! Prenez tout votre temps et tournez autour de la pièce autant de fois que vous le voudrez, jamais vous ne le prouverez ! Et le cinéma, qu'en faite vous ? Si il y a bien une histoire qui ne tient pas debout, c'est celle là. Moi je parie cinq mille dollars que je saurais me rappeler les films que je vois ! Allons, allons ! Moi je vous dit qu'on a cherché à tout déformer ici, à tout dénaturer, et à présent, voilà les lentilles ?! Qui vous dit qu'il ne les portait pas ?! Cet homme a juré devant le tribunal ! Et la femme a entendu le cri ! J'ai noté tout les faits ici,...oui, ici.

_Il s'énerve et jette son portefeuille sur la table, en sort une liste écrite sur un bout de papier et une photo de lui et son fils._

**David Karovsky :** Toute l'affaire est là ! Alors ? Répondez !

**Les autres : **...

**David Karovsky : **Vous jouez tous les bons samaritains. Vous pensez sans doutes m'intimider mais j'ai le droit de garder mon opinion !

_Il regarde la photo de lui et de son fils, posée sur la table._

**David Karovsky : **Saleté de gosse, tu me dégoute ! Oui, tu me dégoute !

_Il se jète sur la photo et la déchire rageusement en plusieurs morceaux. Quand il se rends compte de ce qu'il a fait, il se rassoit et est prit de sanglots visiblement __incontrôlables. Les autres le regarde sans rien dire durant quelques minutes, puis :_

**David Karovsky : **Non coupable...non coupable.

_Sam Evans se lève et va vers la porte._

_Toc toc._

**Sam Evans : **Nous sommes prêts maintenant.

* * *

_Santana Lopez a été reconnue non coupable. Le procès est maintenant terminé et les jurés sortent un à un du tribunal. Brittany Pierce fait quelques pas puis regarde le ciel, maintenant dégagé, un air de soulagement sur le visage._

**Mike Chang :** Excusez moi, mademoiselle ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Oui ?

**Mike Chang : **Comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Brittany Pierce : **Brittany Pierce.

**Mike Chang : **Moi c'est Mike Chang.

**Brittany Pierce : **...

**Mike Chang : **Bon et bien, au revoir.

**Brittany Pierce : **Au revoir.

_L'asiatique s'éloigna rapidement, la laissant seule. Elle releva la tête vers les étoiles. Elle se savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à croire que la jeune hispanique était innocente, peut être avait elle fait une erreur, peut être avaient ils libérés une meurtrière, m__ais tuer cette fille alors que rien de tangible ne l'accusait aurait été pire que tout._

_Elle boutonna sa veste et partis à pieds vers chez elle. Un fourgon de police la dépassa et elle lui adressa un signe de la main._

Bonne chance Santana Lopez, tâche de réussir ta vie.

* * *

**Et voilà, verdict donc : Coupable, on sait pas mais innocentée ^^. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, certains personnages sont un peu OOC (Sebastian par exemple) mais je voulais vraiment que la discussion se déroule comme ça et elle se déroule beaucoup comme ça dans le film dont je me suis inspirée.**

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à dimanche pour ceux qui suivent_ Les Guerrières de la Nuit_ !**


	3. Note de l'auteur (ce n'est pas un chap)

Bonjour, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je vous informe juste que comme plusieurs personnes m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre de plus pour vous raconter le déroulement du meurtre.

Malheureusement ça va être un peu difficile vu que même moi je ne sais pas si Santana est coupable ou pas et que j'ai pas mal de boulot avec une nouvelle fic que je publierai mardi alors je ne sais pas quand je publierai ce chapitre, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je le publierai ^^

Voilà, je vous ait suffisamment retenus comme ça, désolée si vous avez crus que c'était la suite, bon weekend !


End file.
